Short but Sweet Christmas
by amberissmiling
Summary: Ah, love. When the Gang was all together and happy, wasn't that the best? This is a short story about Brenda having the Gang over for Christmas dinner.


Brenda smiled, staring out of her parent's living room window. Everyone would be here soon and she was finally ready to see them; her mother had always made cooking a feast seem so easy. Today, Brenda had found out how untruthful that was.

When the doorbell chimed, she rushed to the door, excited to see which of her friends would be the first to arrive. "Kelly!" she said with a squeal of delight, hugging her. Looking behind her and not finding Brandon, Brenda looked at the other woman questioningly.

Kelly laughed and rolled her eyes. "He'll be here. He's working on a story. You know how that is."

Brenda rolled her eyes too. "Sounds like Brandon!" She led Kelly into the dining room, and threw her arms open to present the dinner she'd prepared.

Kelly's mouth dropped open. "Oh my gosh, Brenda, Cindy would be so proud!"

"I know. I've taken pictures, so when they get back from the Bahamas I'll have proof that I really did it."

"It's going to be so weird without them here." Kelly sat down in one of the chairs.

Brenda watched Kelly sit down, noticing the brief moment when Kelly rested her hand on her flat stomach. "Oh my gosh, you're pregnant!" Brenda shouted excitedly.

Kelly jumped, and then smiled. "I wasn't supposed to tell you! Brandon wanted to."

Brenda squealed. "Kelly this is amazing!" she said, hugging her old friend tightly. "You guys are going to be fantastic parents."

"I think so too," Kelly agreed. "Bren, don't tell Brandon you know, okay? He really wanted to tell you himself."

Brenda crossed her heart with her finger. "I won't say a word."

A knock at the door had Brenda and Kelly answering it. "Oh wow, you're all here!" Brenda said, hugging Donna and David, Steve and Janet and Maddie as they came in. "Did you guys all come together?" she asked, kissing Jesse on the cheek and taking the cake Andrea offered her. She smiled at Hannah, who was turning into a beautiful young woman.

David cocked his eyebrow at Brenda. "Would I willingly ride with Steve?" he said, smiling.

"I heard that Silver," Steve said, picking Brenda up in a hug and twirling her around, sitting her back down with a kiss. "Hey there cutie," he said, winking lasciviously at her.

"Hey there yourself, stranger," Brenda told him, laughing and picking Maddie up.

"You guys come look at what Brenda's done!" Kelly said excitedly. Brenda nodded for them to all move into the other room.

With Maddie on her hip, Brenda started to shut the door when a foot stopped it. "I'm here, I'm here. The party can officially start," Brandon said, coming into the Walsh house.

"Brandon," Brenda said, smiling. With her free arm she hugged her brother tightly. "I love you."

Brandon winked at her when they pulled apart. I love you too, Bren." He looked at Maddie. "And this little sweetheart needs to come with me," he said, taking the little girl from Brenda. "Dylan wants you out front, Bren."

Brenda nodded, walking outside and shutting the door. "Dylan?" she called, walking toward the cars. She smiled when she saw him walking toward her.

Before she could say anything, Dylan wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him for a kiss. Closing her eyes, Brenda smiled. "Mmm. Merry Christmas to me?" she asked when he pulled away.

Dylan leaned down, kissing her again lightly. "Merry Christmas to us all, Bren," he said lowly. He nodded toward the house. "Do you hear that?"

Brenda turned and listened. She could hear Brandon and Steve arguing, both laughing. She could hear Donna giggling and Kelly's laugh. Every now and then something Andrea was saying would pepper the laughter. "Sounds like home," Brenda said, smiling and looking up at him.

Dylan smiled at her. "You're my home," he said simply, pulling her to him so that her back rested against his chest. He put his head down by hers and kissed her cheek.

"Why'd you want me to come out?" Brenda asked, leaning back against him.

"Before we go in there and we're lost in the craziness of everyone else, I wanted to ask you something." He turned Brenda around, looking into her eyes. He slowly lowered to one knee, pulling a small case from his pocket. At that moment, Christmas lights of every color came on around them. Brenda gasped, looking at the lights in wonder. She looked down at Dylan and the offered case and put her hands to her chest. Her heart felt as if it were going to fly away.

"Dylan?" she whispered, emotion threatening to overcome her.

"Brenda Walsh," Dylan said with a sweet grin on his face. "I can't remember a time that I haven't loved you. You've made every year better than the one before it. I can only imagine what will happen if you let me keep you for the rest of our lives. I've already given you my heart," he pulled out the half heart necklace that matched the one he'd given her so many Christmases ago. "Now I'm asking you to give me yours. Will you marry me Bren?"

Brenda stood in the driveway, mouth wide open, staring into his eyes. She was unaware of the tears that streamed down her face. After a moment, David called from the backyard "Just say yes already so we can eat!" and Brenda turned to see all of her friends standing there smiling.

Looking back at Dylan she shook her head yes, unable to speak. Dylan smiled and put the ring on her finger, kissing her hand when he was done. Rising off of his knee, he took Brenda's face in both hands and kissed her deeply. "Yes," she said softly when he pulled away. "Oh, yes, Dylan." Dylan laughed and picked her up, swinging her around. Holding her tightly, he faced their friends. "We're getting married!" he shouted, still laughing.

They clapped and whistled, coming toward Brenda and Dylan smiling. David held up a camcorder. "Cindy made me promise," he said, smiling.

After Brenda and Dylan had hugged, kissed and shook hands with every one of their friends, they followed them back into the house for Christmas dinner. Holding hands, Dylan stopped her before they walked through the door. "Merry Christmas Bren," he said, leaning down to kiss her lightly, then pulling her closer for a deeper kiss.

Keeping her face close to his, Brenda took a deep breath. "Merry Christmas Dylan," she said, love shining in her eyes. Smiling, Dylan pulled her into the Walsh house and toward the family they'd created for themselves.


End file.
